Roule, roule
by AndreeAnne Deschain
Summary: Tout ce bazar avait commencé au moment où le pain d'épices avait fait son apparition.


_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture (Février 2017). Il s'agissait de réécrire un conte populaire._

 _Disclaimers_ _: rien ne m'appartient. Sauf peut-être le papillon._

* * *

— Suivant !

Le dernier candidat au poste de super-vilain de la matinée entra dans le bureau du DRH de la Flander's Company d'un horrible pas dansant, tout droit sorti d'un mauvais clip de rap français. Il était affublé d'un costume qui devait probablement représenter un bonhomme en pain d'épices, mais le déguisement, au lieu de respecter les formes de la pâtisserie, suivait celle de son porteur, ce qui rendait l'ensemble affreusement ridicule et agressif pour les yeux.

— Bon, attaqua de suite Hippolyte, dont la patience avait déjà bien été émoussée par les précédentes candidatures, vu le costume et l'entrée en scène, je ne veux _même pas_ _savoir_ quel surnom _stupide_ vous avez inventé pour aller avec l'ensemble, alors passons directement à la question fatidique : c'est quoi votre pouvoir ?  
— Imaginez, commença l'homme au costume risible, pas du tout perturbé par cette entrée en matière, je suis en face d'un super-héros et vu le costume, celui-ci dit un truc du genre : "petit, je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi !" et là, paf ! Je chante une petite chanson, et le héros se retrouve piégé dans une boucle temporelle !  
— Vous dites que vous pouvez générer une boucle temporelle en chantant ? s'étonna Kurtzmann, elle est où l'embrouille ?  
— Bin, en fait, il faut que la personne que je veux piéger dise une variante quelconque de "je vais te manger !". Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça pourrait marcher ?  
— J'en pense, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton faussement calme, que si vous ne dégagez pas de mon bureau _maintenant_ , je me fais du Gras double à la Marseillaise avec vos tripes !  
— _Je suis Tibiscuit,  
De chez un vieux et une vieille je me suis enfui,  
Et maintenant loin je voyage je vous dis,  
Je suis Tibiscuit !_ chanta alors le pseudo-pain d'épices. Une fois la dernière parole prononcée, celui-ci disparu dans un _plop_ mouillé.

—

— Et là, pouf ! Le type a disparu, comme ça, expliqua le DRH, tout en se servant une tasse de café.  
— Littéralement disparu ? demanda Caleb intrigué. Et il est pas réapparu ?  
— Non.  
— Bah, ça fait un boulet en moins, philosopha-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.  
— C'pas faux.

—

Le lendemain matin, au même endroit – c'est-à-dire au café – Hippolyte ne trouva pas son ami et collègue "scientifique". Probablement tentait-il vaillamment de fuir le Patron de la boîte, à cause de ses exploits de la veille. Il haussa les épaules, avant de retourner à son bureau.

 _Plop._

Le DRH releva brusquement la tête de son café pour chercher l'origine du son immonde qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ne vit personne. Il haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, avant de crier :

— Suivant !

Le prochain aspirant super-vilain entra en volant – littéralement – dans la pièce. Il était attifé d'un costume en tissu noir, évoquant vaguement un papillon. Le déguisement s'accompagnait d'ailes en toile noire présentant des motifs en forme de crâne humain.

Hippolyte avait un affreux sentiment de déjà vu.

— _Vous_ , grinça Kurtzmann. Quand je dis non, c'est _non_. _Qui_ vous a laissé entrer ?!  
— Mais enfin, dit le candidat paniqué, c'est la première fois que je viens !

Le DRH haussa un sourcil dubitatif face à cette affirmation.

— Un papillon ! s'exclama soudain Gladys, qui passait là par hasard. Avant que quiconque n'est pu l'arrêter – mais de toute façon, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'y serait risquée – elle se précipita joyeusement vers le supposé lépidoptère, tout en faisant trembler le sol. L'homme au costume aberrant poussa un cri d'horreur face à cette vision proche d'un troll des montagnes lancé à pleine vitesse – avec lui en tant que cible – et s'envola à vive allure pour finir par disparaître par la fenêtre.

Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de ce qu'il advenait de l'énergumène, Hippolyte se précipita au labo de Caleb, que ce dernier avait réussi une fois de plus – on ne sait comment – à faire exploser, hier dans la soirée. Il était parfaitement intact. Or, il n'y était pas ce matin à neuf heures. Soit quelqu'un l'avait réparé au cours des deux dernières heures – ce qui était quand même hautement improbable – soit... oh, non. Non, non. Faites que l'autre hystérique en pain d'épices n'est pas réussi son coup.

Malheureusement, cette hypothèse désagréable sembla se confirmer lorsque le candidat suivant entra dans son bureau ; le _même_ individu, vêtu du _même_ costume minable.

— Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible, dit-il au bout du quatrième postulant identique en tout point à ceux qui avait défilé toute la journée d'hier dans son bureau. Il commençait légèrement – mais alors légèrement – à paniquer. Dégagez. _Dehors_ ! cria-t-il quand il vit que le type ne bougeait pas. Celui-ci finit par s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Hippolyte se massa les tempes avant de décrocher son téléphone.

— Simone, fit-il agacé, notez que je prends mon après-midi. Oui, il s'agit d'une urgence.

À ce stade, il était forcé d'admettre que l'autre _chose_ déguisée en friandise avait bel et bien réussi son coup. L'embêtant, c'est que ce crétin, lui, n'était pas réapparu. Bon, cette erreur de la nature lui avait laissé un CV. Il pouvait toujours aller vérifier à son adresse, en priant pour qu'il s'y trouve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hippolyte ouvrait à volée la porte d'un petit appartement de banlieue.

— Petit, petit, où te caches-tu ? Murmura-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Mais l'appartement se révéla rapidement vide de tout habitant. Celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas avoir prévu de déménager, ni de partir en voyage. La porte n'était même pas verrouillée. Alors, où est-il ? Si ça se trouvait, ce con s'était fait exploser en déclenchant ce bordel. Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Que faire à présent ?

 _Plop._

À présent, le conteur – imaginaire – de Kurtzmann affichait cinq boucles, et il n'avait toujours pas le début d'une solution.

— Fais quelque-chose ! se lamenta Hippolyte, pendu au bras de Caleb.  
— Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'on est coincé dans une boucle temporelle, et que tu es le seul à t'en souvenir ?  
— Oui. Tu me crois, hein ?  
— Oui, bien sûr. Mais va quand même consulter Parker. Juste pour être sûr.

 _Plop._

— Juste pour être sûr, vous voulez me faire croire qu'un gros débile affublé d'un costume en pâtisserie a déclenché une boucle temporelle en chantant une chanson stupide, et que - comble de malchance - vous êtes actuellement le seul à vous en souvenir ? résuma le Directeur de la Flander's Company.  
— Oui, voilà, c'est ça, répondit le DRH, plein d'espoir.  
— Mais vous avez pété une durite mon vieux, il faut vous soigner !

Hippolyte commençait à voir les prémices d'un mal de tête carabinée. Il allait avoir besoin d'un cachet.

 _Plop._

Un cachet... deux cachets... se diluaient dans un verre d'eau. Il avait décidé d'expliquer le problème à ses collègues, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait récolté avait été des variantes diverses de "va voir un médecin". Il n'était pas plus avancé. Peut-être allait-il prendre une boucle de repos...

 _Plop._

Repos qui fut de courte durée, mais maintenant, au moins, il avait un plan.

— Juste pour être sûr, vous voulez me faire croire qu'un gros déb…

Cette fois, Hippolyte ne laissa pas le temps à Trueman de prononcer son monologue, et brandit une feuille de papier remplie d'écriture manuscrite à deux centimètres de son visage.

— C'est la liste de tout ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il, très sûr de lui.

Le Directeur se saisit du morceau de papier d'un air dubitatif.

— Mouais, j'y crois moyen à votre truc, dit-il en parcourant la feuille des yeux. Bah, il allait quand même la garder, pour l'instant.

 _Plop._

— Pour l'instant, comme je n'ai pas de meilleure explication au fait que vous êtes capable de prévoir l'avenir, on va dire que je vous crois, céda Trueman au bout de ce qui devait être la vingtième boucle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?  
— J'en sais rien, mais faites-le rapidement !

 _Plop._

— Rapidement ? Oui, alors… non.  
— Non ? Mais comment ça non ? s'énerva Armand. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis !  
— Vous me demandez d'annuler une boucle temporelle de vingt-quatre heures dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, se défendit Caleb, c'est quand même légèrement compliqué.  
— Et bien bonne chance, puisque vous n'avez déjà plus que dix-huit heures pour trouver une solution. Allez, à la prochaine boucle, ricana Trueman avant de sortir du labo.  
— Eh bah on est pas dans la merde, soupira le Chef du pôle recherche et développement.  
— Mais tu vas trouver une solution, hein, dis, geignit le DRH.  
— Bon, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexions, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que quand la boucle recommencera, tu viendras direct me voir et tu me diras "oiseau". Juste ça.

 _Plop._

— Ça va marcher, fit Caleb, confiant.

Kurtzmann avait cessé depuis un moment maintenant de compter les boucles. Son collègue travaillait sur le problème depuis ce qui lui semblait des années. Et il sentait mal le plan que celui-ci avait mis au point. Très mal.

— Si j'ai bien compris, résuma-t-il, avec tes pouvoirs et ceux de Damien, combiné à un amplificateur, vous allez renvoyer mon esprit vers le passé ?  
— En gros.  
— C'est stupide ! Ça ne marchera jamais ! se plaignit le DRH, au bord du désespoir.  
— Ouais, bah c'est ça, où rester coincé dans cette boucle, argumenta son collègue.  
— D'accord, allons-y, céda Hippolyte.

 _Plop._

Hippolyte se releva brusquement pour constater qu'il était affalé sur son bureau. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le calendrier lui indiqua qu'il était revenu à la bonne date, et visiblement à la bonne heure, soit avant que l'autre taré en gâteau ne débarque. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis qu'il vit arriver le bonhomme en pain d'épices.

— _Vous_ , brailla-t-il sur un ton affreusement grinçant.  
— Alors, vous avez apprécié mon pouvoir ? fit joyeusement la pseudo-pâtisserie.  
— _Vous_ , répéta-t-il, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouvait à l'état de bouillie d'os et de chairs sanglantes étalés sur le sol.

— Bah, il est en forme Hippolyte aujourd'hui, remarqua Cindy, qui fainéantait avec Caleb non loin.  
— C'est la femme de ménage qui va être contente, commenta celui-ci, avec une grimace de dégoût.


End file.
